


Undress Me: Bella

by Bead



Series: To Kiss A Stranger [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along last Friday, AO3 User Maybege mentioned that the same filmmaker who made "First Kiss" had also made a film called "Undress Me," as a promotional film for Showtime's series "The Masters of Sex."  </p><p>Welp.  Here we are.  Similar story; two strangers.  New twist: undressing each other.  </p><p>Many thanks to Maybege, and my beta/cheerleading squad: tygermama, bubbysbub, and everbright-mourning.  They are as awesome as they are silly, and have me half-talked into a story where Dwalin is a kindergarten teacher. </p><p>Ooh, <a href="http://vimeo.com/100785234">here's</a> the video, btw. </p><p>I think I may do a Bilbo version of this, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress Me: Bella

~~~~

“All right,” Ori, said. “You’ll be alone in the studio, so it will feel as private as possible.” 

Thorin slanted a smile at him. “As private as possible while we’re being filmed undressing each other.” 

Ori ducked his head and smiled. “Exactly. The cameras and lights will remain stationary. We just ask that the two of you keep on the near side of the bed while undressing. Please keep to a minimum getting information about each other. When you’re done, if you’ll get in the bed, pull the sheet over your heads and that’s it. Cut.” 

“Got it. And someone’s giving my partner the same spiel on the other side of the studio?” 

“Oh no, she got hers about ten minutes ago and is waiting for you.” 

“Ten minutes? For fuck’s sake, Ori.” Thorin threw the door open and strode through. 

His first impression of her was wide, startled eyes above her crossed arms. Petite, she was curled rather forlornly on the bed, her arms around her knees, and somehow, her bare, pale feet, toes curled into the sheets, gave him a bit of a pang, as did her squeak of surprise. She seemed young, and timid, and for a second, Thorin was disappointed. Very disappointed. 

Honestly, this was just a favor for a family friend. A very _public, bizarre_ favor, but….

“Oh gracious,” she said, uncurling and giving Thorin a rueful smile. “I must look like I’m expecting the worst.” 

Thorin returned her rueful look. “And then I come storming in…” He rolled his eyes at himself.

Her smile warmed. “Like wrath and thunder…” 

He sat on the edge of the bed, not too close (but the bed, honestly, was not that big, and his feet were most definitely going to hang off the end.) “Ori said you’d been waiting in here on your own for ten minutes.” 

A sweet, rueful smile again. “It did seem a bit long.” 

“I came as soon as Ori said,” Thorin said, still annoyed, and she blushed, ducking her chin down and oh, she was lovely. 

“I’m Thorin,” he said, gentling his tone, and tilted his head to catch her eye. “And if you’re uncomfortable….” 

“Well, I do think that some of that is rather the point,” she laughed, nerves still evident, and extended her hand. “Bella.” 

“Hello,” he said, taking her hand. It was cold, and he wrapped it in both of his, and her smile became that much warmer. Thorin found himself answering it easily, and had a dim, fleeting thought that crossed his mind as he stroked her hand with his to warm it, that he was feeling a bit more protective of her than he probably should. 

“Hello,” Bella murmured. “You’re very kind.” 

~~~

He blinked at her, as if that was not something people said to him often, the big darling.

“No, really, everything you’ve done since you walked in that door, including storming _through_ that door, has been kind and trying to help me with my nerves.” 

Thorin looked down at their hands and said softly, “No need to be nervous with me, Bella.” 

She curled her hand around his. “Not so much you, Thorin, as all the cameras, truly.” 

“Not my wrath and thunder?” He looked a bit embarrassed about that. 

“Not after catching you being kind.” She watched him stroke the back of her hand with his thumb, which was so sweet, and took a moment to stare, because he was rather staggeringly gorgeous, kind _or_ all wrath and thunder. And then she realized he’d been overcome by a bit of shyness...

“Ah, now,” she tutted kindly, extending her free hand. Thorin blinked again and as he took it, she threaded her fingers through his, and he shifted, mirroring her hold with the hand he’d been warming. “No more nerves, either of us, deal?” 

“Deal.” He grinned, shy and boyish, his smile so white and startling against his dark beard, Bella suppressed a little shiver because gracious, _staggering_. 

She raised their hands so they were held between them like a frame. “My goodness, what big hands you have, Batman.” 

Thorin rolled his eyes and gave her an exaggerated sultry look, “The better to undress….” He cocked his head, puzzled. “Batman?” 

“Batman?” 

He grinned, delighted. “You said, ‘My, what big hands you have, _Batman._ ’”

“I did not!” 

He nodded at her, laughter trembling at the edges of his mouth. “Oh, you most certainly did.” 

Bella broke into giggles, and he laughed with her, not letting go of her hands, but changing his grip so that his hands slid under hers and they were gripping one another’s wrists lightly. She loved how open his face was now.

“Holy Freudian Slip, Batman,” she snorted, listing to the side, and he moved with her, scooching over from his side of the bed. He caught her eyes with his again. 

“Freudian Slip?” 

“Tall, dark and mysterious?” 

“Ah,” he said, his voice dropping, and looked pleased. “Hopefully, that does not make you one of my nemeses.” He gazed at her, and Bella’s breath caught a little. “Though I don’t think I’d mind Catwoman.” 

“Would it help if I said I had an actual cat?” 

“ _Actual_ cat?” 

“Better than an imaginary one? Though, imaginary cats are less mess.” 

“I would think so.” They smiled at one another a moment, and Bella found that her nerves - the worst of them, at least - were gone. 

“Better?” he asked gently, as if catching her thoughts, his hands sliding down to curl her fingers in his. 

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Much.” 

“Good.” He lifted one of her hands, kissed it lightly, and let her go. “I’m glad.” He gazed down at her bare feet. “You’re a bit ahead of me, so….” He kicked off his boots. 

Bella extended her hand past the edge of the bed and said, “Foot please!” 

“Might as well get the worst bit first.” He lifted his leg and Bella pinched his jeans in her fingers, hauling his foot into her lap. He flinched slightly when her cool fingers touched his skin. 

“I’m so sorry, my hands get cold when I get nervous,” she grimaced. He was being so patient with her.

“Hush,” he said, his tone familiar and fond, and Bella couldn’t help but blush. 

“No more nerves,” he added softly. “Right?” 

“Right,” she said, folding his socks together, and took a deep breath. She offered them with a flourish. “No more nerves. What next?” 

“Jacket?” He stood and held out his hand to help her up. 

~~~

Bella looked up at him, humor in her gaze. “Kind _and_ gallant,” she murmured, as she took it. She was as petite as he’d thought, her eyes just level with his sternum. 

She put her hands out and tentatively reached up to push her hands under Thorin’s jacket. Realizing it was going to be more of a stretch than she thought to push off the stiff leather, she stepped closer, much closer, and rose on tiptoe to push it off. His hands rose automatically to her waist, steadying her. 

“Um, not going be able to get it off with your arms blocking me.” She snorted. “I should have left my boots on.” 

Thorin lowered his arms and Bella had to remain close to push it down and off. She caught it before it fell to the floor and handed it to him with another flourish. He bowed slightly, a bit self-mocking, and, not finding anywhere to put it, looked her the eye, and deadpan, dropped it on the floor. She grinned at him, laughing, and he stepped close to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ready?” 

She nodded, a little apprehensive, and he touched her cheek gently. “Bella…” 

“It’s fine, Thorin,” she murmured, raising her own hand to cover his. “It’s fine.” She straightened a bit and gave him a confidant look. 

She was so lovely, and now that she’d let go of her nerves, he could see she was not as young as he thought, closer to his own age. It took a moment to drag his eyes (and hand) from her face to the buttons on her jacket. He got the top two buttons undone, and had to bend his knees slightly to get the third. 

When he rose to push it off her shoulders, she had a curious look on her face. He tilted his head, questioning. She shook her head, smiling, as she turned a bit to make it easier to peel the close-fitting jacket off her. She, too, dropped hers to the floor, and reached for his hand to unbutton his shirt cuff. As she began, she darted a look up at him, cheeks flushed. 

“I keep catching myself wanting to ask you personal questions, just the sort Ori said not to ask.” 

“I know what you mean,” he murmured. “Anything that might distract us from…” 

“Mmhmmm,” she reached for his other cuff. “Like, who are you? What do you do?” 

“Who roped you into this?” he replied, and she snorted, which was adorable. “What color is your hair?” 

Bella jerked back and looked at him. “Um, color blind?” 

“No,” he drawled slowly. “I just can’t figure out what to call it.” 

“My mum called it honey blonde,” she said to the buttons on his shirt. 

“But it’s got red in it too.” 

“Have you ever looked at a bottle of honey?” She gazed up at him as she undid his buttons by touch, and he wondered if she realized how much she was touching him, her hands sliding down and down his chest as she worked. This close he could smell her perfume, and even on such a chilly day she smelled like summer, roses and spice. 

“Thorin?” 

“Mmm?” 

She flushed again, and Thorin curled his fingers into his fist, wanting to stroke her cheek, her hair. 

“Have you ever held a jar of honey up to the light? It most definitely has red in it.” 

“Ah.” 

“You’ve gone all quiet,” she said softly, trying to joke, but her voice shook a little. She stood on her toes again to push his shirt off his shoulders, and his hands automatically went to her waist to help her. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking…” 

Bella dropped back to her heels to work his shirt off his arms. “Thinking?” 

“I keep wondering if I’m allowed to compliment you. I only remember the ‘no personal questions’ part.” 

“Oh,” she said, pleased and shy, and handed him his shirt. “I don’t remember anything like that.” 

He dropped the shirt to the floor with a flourish, and she grinned again. 

“You have lovely hair and a beautiful smile, then,” he said, and stepped close to unbutton her cuffs. Her blouse was silk, stretched smooth and warm over her wrist. 

“So do you,” she replied, looking up at him, face open and trusting. He held her gaze as he reached for her other hand, and then, still watching her, put his hand on her waist and raised his eyebrows, asking permission. She cast her eyes down and nodded. Instinctively, he reached out for her face, bending slightly to catch her gaze. 

When Bella looked up, her eyes were wide and dark, pupils blown, and a wave of heat flashed through Thorin, and he was sure his eyes had gone just as dark. She nodded again, and he only looked away long enough to find the top button. When he looked back, he was caught in her gaze and watched her eyes as each button slid free.

He wasn’t touching her skin, because he could feel something, warm and satiny, under his fingers as he undid the buttons near her waist. He had to tug a little, to get her shirttails out, and then bent his knees again to get at the last two buttons. 

She wore a camisole, a deep vibrant green, and her skin fairly glowed against it. Letting his task free him from her gaze a moment, he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, and drew it down her arms, needing a bit of distance. The smell of her perfume rose around them, and all he could think of was that she must have dabbed a bit between her (every evidence pointed to gorgeous) breasts. 

Swallowing hard, Thorin took a half-step back, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He let his hair curtain his expression for him. 

~~~

Bella stepped close and reached for his hand, her blouse forgotten in it, and tipped her head to catch his eyes. 

The longing in Thorin’s expression nearly knocked the breath out of her. She put her hand on his waist and let the other slide over his wrist and down his hand to claim her blouse. He sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. When his fingers opened, she let the blouse fall, tangled her fingers in his, and stayed still, waiting for him to collect himself. 

“I didn’t expect….” he whispered, and looked down at her, willingly vulnerable, and it was Bella’s turn to swallow hard. 

“No,” she whispered in reply. “I didn’t either.” 

Still gazing at her, he lifted her hand to his lips, kissed her fingers, then set her hand on his waist. His hand settled, warm, on her shoulder. 

“I feel quite sure I’m not supposed to touch you this much.” His voice was hoarse. “Be this…”

“Tactile? Affectionate? I feel quite sure I don’t give a damn.” 

He grinned, dazzling again, and gave a short bark of a laugh. “Bella.” 

She shrugged, “I could tell you what a rule breaker I am…”

“But that would be breaking the rules?” 

“Exactly,” she replied, nodding crisply. She let her fingers creep underneath the edge of his t-shirt. “Fingers still cold?

He smiled down at her, looking so fond. “No. They feel lovely.” 

A sudden, impish thought took her. “You say that _now_ ,” she laughed, and ran her hands under his shirt, lifting it, up his ribs, and he bent nearly in half, trying to get away from her too-light fingertips. He made a absolutely hilarious startled noise, and Bella found herself bent nearly double herself, giggling madly. Unfortunately, she’d failed to claim his shirt, which was stuck about mid-chest. He gave her a look and tugged it back on, eyebrows raised in challenge. 

“I’ll be gentle, honest,” Bella said, her giggles winding down, and _Thorin_ blushed, and a second later, so did Bella, when she caught the double entendre. She flipped up her hands in the universal “I come in peace,” gesture and edged closer. He rolled his eyes, ducked his head, then looked up at her, his expression fond and teasing. 

This time, she got his shirt off with little trouble, save the difficulty of getting it free from his long hair. She found herself straining up on tiptoe to do it, and leaning against Thorin quite a bit. Finally he helped her and was free of it, his thick hair falling his shoulders in wavy disarray, and looked down at her with a small, pleased smile. His hands came up to steady her, and she realized she was pressed all along his beautifully muscled front, still on tiptoe. His gaze wandered from her eyes, to her hair, and then, briefly, to her mouth, and Bella shivered slightly. Her heels hit the floor with a thud and she backed away, flustered, want pooling low in her belly. 

~~~

He hadn’t even realized he was staring at her lips until she trembled, but as soon as she did… Thorin bit in the inside of his own cheek, trying to get himself under control. Trying very hard to not remember how it felt to have her, trembling, pressed warm and soft against his bare skin. 

~~~ 

His hand landed, gentle, on her shoulder, and slid from there up her neck to her cheek, and Bella leaned into it, quivering deep inside. He stroked her cheekbone with careful fingers, then his hand wandered to her ear and lit on her earring. He made a satisfied noise and pushing her hair behind her ear, took a good look at it, and then removed it deftly. 

While she stood blinking at him, grateful that he’d given her a little space, he removed the other, hooked them together for safety….and tucked them in his pocket. He rocked on his heels, slightly smug. She gave him her own challenging look, swayed close, unbuckled his belt deftly and tugging, zipped it out of his belt loops with a crack, a step back, and a raised eyebrow. Thorin swallowed hard. 

He came close, put both hands on her shoulders, and, not acknowledging her curious look in any way, turned her so that her back was to him. A moment later, he was skillfully undoing her braid and running gentle fingers through her hair to fan it over her shoulders. It hit her, suddenly, that he was finding a way that she could stay clothed as long as possible, offering his own vulnerability for her comfort. She felt a wave of affection for him as she turned and met his eyes. He gave her a warm, shy smile.

~~~

They both took a deep breath when Bella put her hand on the button of his jeans, and breathed out soft laughter at the same time. She quirked a smile up at him. 

“Button fly?” 

He shook his head, not able to speak. He watched, fascinated by the ebb and flow of her confidence, both in herself and in him. After undoing the top button, she put her fingers on the zipper and undid his pants holding his gaze, face open and trusting. She let her own gaze drop to his lips just before looking away to put her hands lightly inside his jeans to ease them down his hips, taking care not to touch him too much. He had a feeling that her hands on him, cameras or no, would have far too much of an effect.

Thorin watched breathlessly as she knelt, graceful, to work them down his legs and off. (He had to pick _today_ to wear the ones that were a little snug in the thigh, and thought an apology at her as he shifted to step out of them.) She tossed them aside, head still bowed, and when he put his hand down to help her rise, she took it without looking up, and stood, head bowed demurely, waiting. 

Then her head popped up, one finger extended in a “hold on” gesture, and her eyes danced with mischief as she reached for his wrist. She examined his cuff for a moment, her fingers trailing over it, then turned his wrist to unsnap it, and popped it in her pocket with her eyebrows raised. 

He felt too entranced by her to laugh, and went to his knees, his hands rising to her hips, careful to get her permission with a look and a nod, and set about removing her wool trousers. Just that brief touch reminded him of her plush curves, now literally at hand, and before he realized it, he’d licked his lips like some lech, and he shook his head slightly, angry with himself. 

Bella put a gentle hand on his, curled her fingers around it and gave his hand enough of a squeeze for him to look at her, and when he did, her eyes were warm and kind. He found he couldn’t watch her, as she had done, as he took off her trousers, but kept his eyes on his task. The fine wool pooled around her feet, and she put a hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she stepped out of them, kicked them away. 

Looking up at her, his mouth dry, Thorin rubbed the hem of her satiny camisole between two fingers. Bella nodded, her eyes smiling, so beautiful. He looked down, took a deep breath, and, after sliding them under the hem, lifted his hands, his fingers glancing over smooth skin, another warm surge of her lovely perfume, and he had the scrap of satin in his hands. He took another deep breath. 

He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until her hands settled on his shoulders, and she whispered his name. 

~~~

No one, no one had ever looked at her with such wonder as Thorin did, and Bella had rarely felt so feminine and powerful as she did under his gaze. She slid her hand up to his cheek to touch his beard - something she’d wanted to do - and he turned his head into her hand, his own rising to hold it, and kissed her palm slowly, his eyes on hers. 

She gasped, shivering, and the sudden intent look in Thorin’s eyes, blazing blue, made her knees feel a little weak. He rose in one lithe, powerful moment, threw the sheet back, swept her up, settled her on the mattress, slipped in beside her. Then he was drawing up the sheet, and they were in their own little white cocoon, Thorin’s arm holding the sheet over their heads, Thorin himself looking down at her with with wonder and longing again. Bella took a short, hitching breath, trying and failing to suppress another shiver. 

“I didn’t want….” he started to say. 

“Okay, wow, that’s a wrap, Thorin, Bella. Amazing. Simply amazing,” Ori said quietly over the loudspeaker. He sounded a little hoarse and stopped to clear his throat. “Take your time getting dressed. No hurry, you’re the last couple of the day. Really, thank you both. That was beautiful.” 

Thorin hadn’t looked away, had held her eyes with his all the while, and Bella knew she was blushing madly. 

“Didn’t want what?” she asked softly, and her hand found its’ way back to his cheek again, to stroke over his cheekbone and caress his beard. Thorin closed his eyes at her touch, and when he opened them, his gaze flicked to her mouth. Bella couldn’t help the soft sound she made as she shivered under his gaze. 

“Cold?”

“No.” 

He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from hers, and Bella trembled anew. She heard Thorin take an unsteady breath, and the sheet, their shelter, shook slightly in his hand. He leaned back to look at her. 

“You tremble when you’re...”

Bella nodded, one hand pressed to cheek, as if it could ease her blush. 

“I didn’t want...I...was trying…” He took a deep breath. “I…”

“Wanted to keep that private. For me.” 

“Yes. But. Not just you. And,” he added ruefully. “I was about to kiss you.”

“And now?” she breathed. Thorin stared at her mouth a moment. 

“I had not expected this to be so…” 

“Profound?” 

He nodded slowly before he spoke. “Yes. Yes. I would very much like to see you again.” 

“Yes.” His seriousness (her toes, all of her, was curling in delight) made it easy for her to add in a lighter tone, “Why?”

“Present circumstances excepted, I’m not an exhibitionist.” 

Bella tried to raise her eyebrows teasingly, but the intensity of his gaze was pulling her down and down…..

“So…” 

“If I am fortunate enough to kiss you, and fortunate enough to feel you tremble, I don’t want it to be under the eyes of four cameras and who knows how many crew.” 

All Bella could do was pull him into a hug, because at that point, she _very much_ wanted to kiss him. “Better get dressed then,” she whispered in his ear. His arms tightened around her. 

~~~ 

They put their clothes on in near silence, small smiles passed between them when their eyes caught. He held her jacket for her; she returned his wrist cuff. He produced her earrings and her hair elastic; she loaned him her brush. When they were done, they left the studio hand in hand. They peeked into Ori’s edit suite and waved their good byes. 

Quietly, while they stood waiting for the lift, they made plans to go to dinner that weekend, exchanged numbers, and all the while, Thorin thought about how her skin glowed against green satin, the silk of her hair, the feel of her in his arms, and her eyes when they went so wide and dark. 

“You’re still there, aren’t you?” she asked softly. “Under the spell.” She pointed back down the hallway to the studio. 

“I don’t think it was the studio, Bella.” She blushed, looking down at her shoes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. “You are so lovely and so...I just didn’t expect _you_...”

“What did you expect?” 

“Easy? Awkward?” He shrugged. “I did not expect….” he gestured between them. “I didn’t have much time to think about it. But I am very glad I said yes.” 

“I am, too.” 

They stepped into the lift, hand in hand again, and Bella leaned against his arm. He shifted, putting his arm around her, and tucked her close. She tipped her head against his shoulder, and they stayed in comfortable silence the whole way down. 

“There’s just one thing, though,” she said, after they’d left the building. She stopped and drew him under an arched doorway. 

“What?”

“This,” she said, and leaned up to kiss him, chaste and devastating. “All right?” she asked, her eyes wide and dark again. He could still feel the imprint of her mouth on his, so soft. When he didn’t speak, she stiffened in his arms. 

“Only I was going to just worry about it, was it some sort of fluke? And you’re so lovely and gorgeous and kind I’d get all wound up about it, worrying, and convince myself this was all a crazy dream until I could see you agai-”

“It's not a dream, Bella,” he breathed, and bent to catch her mouth with his. 

~Fin~


End file.
